The present invention relates generally to the field of computing, and more particularly to securely sending messages over a network.
Secure Sockets Layer (SSL) enterprise encryption technology or other security protocols may be used to encrypt the communications associated with enterprise messaging software over networks. At the beginning of an SSL session, an SSL key is negotiated between the communicating parties. The key is used to encrypt and decrypt the information flowing over a network connection. For the session to remain secure, the SSL key must not be compromised. To minimize the chance that the SSL keys may be compromised, the SSL keys may be renegotiated at regular time intervals.